


Sins of the Father

by MadHare0512



Series: Inhuman Academy [4]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cuddles, Friendship, Gen, He gets several, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jim Street Needs a Hug, Molestation, NOTHING HAPPENS I PROMISE, OC is not a good person, Pack Cuddles, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHare0512/pseuds/MadHare0512
Summary: Let's get one thing straight, James Street was nobodies plaything. He was no one's plaything, bitch, Omega, submissive, or otherwise. He'd proven long ago that he wouldn't take shit from anyone. However, this was all undercut when someone managed to corner him, he was suddenly a little kid waiting for his father's belt to create roses full of pain blooming across his back.
Relationships: Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson & Jim Street
Series: Inhuman Academy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360471
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the phrase; "The sins of the father shall be visited upon the sons."

Sins of the Father

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Inhuman Academy, Alpha/Beta/Omega**

_Hondo Harrelson [Code Name: React]:_ _superhuman reflexes (Physical), Alpha_

_Deacon Kay [Code Name: Assegai]: psychic weapons (PhysMental), Beta_

_Dominique Luca [Code Name: Telescope]: telescopic vision (Physical), Beta_

_Victor Tan [Code Name: Touch-Test]: inorganic (Shifter), Beta_

_Chris Alonso [Code Name: Siren]: sonic scream (Physical), Alpha_

_Jim Street [Code Name: Stonewall]: Earth/stone manipulation (Elemental), Omega_

Let's get one thing straight, James Street was nobodies plaything. He was no one's plaything, bitch, Omega, submissive, or otherwise. He'd proven long ago that he wouldn't take shit from anyone. However, this was all undercut when someone managed to corner him, he was suddenly a little kid waiting for his father's belt to create roses full of pain blooming across his back.

Like now, for instance.

The Alpha had been following him around for several weeks, some Eighth Year wanting to "show him a good time". The thing about _that_ was, Jim had been scent marked by his entire Pack since the start of said Pack and he wasn't all that interested in this Eighth Year, so could the guy please leave him alone?

Turns out, no. No, he could not.

Jim had just gotten back from a mission, a simple protection detail, and was _really_ looking forward to a nice shower and then sleeping until class the next morning. He'd been thinking about how he couldn't understand why half the kids in his Year hated getting up so early, but then again, most of them where teens and teens don't like to be awake before noon. Jim was also thinking strongly about the odds of getting in a quick game of Mario Kart with Luca when the 8th Year showered up.

"Hey, Omega! Wait up!" shouted an all-too-familiar voice.

"Oh, no," Jim muttered, closing his eyes with a sigh. He turned to face the Alpha with a too-wide smile plastered to his face. "How can I help you?"

"You've been avoiding me," Holt Anderson, the abovementioned Alpha, said, hissing a laugh through gritted teeth.

You didn't go through what Jim had gone through without learning a few things. This kid wasn't willing to laugh it off, he wanted answers and a fight. Jim hated it when this happened. He was Omega, his first instinct was to talk to someone before fighting them, but never let it be said that he couldn't also hold his own. He could fight with the best of them, even without his powers, but that didn't mean he wanted to. Just because he was quick on his feet and had a mean left hook didn't mean he had to use them all the time _or_ that he needed them to win all his battles.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested. I'm not looking for a casual fling. You're also not my type, man." Jim tried hard to remain civil and _not_ punch this guy. He didn't need a black mark on his record for hitting this asshole. He honestly just wanted to go to sleep, he'd been up a long time while on this mission and he had the rest of the day off.

"Oh, but you will be, once you see what I have to offer." Holt stepped forward, effectively back Jim into a corner, pinning him to the wall with his hand on Jim's shoulder. "Just let me show you, Omega."

Jim tried to keep his head in the present, but all he could think about was his father- his _Alpha_ father- coming up the hall with that belt in his hand and pinning him to the wall with one hand on his shoulder and the other rearing back to swing the belt. "No. No, get off." Street pleaded, "Let go!" The Alpha pressed closer and Jim could smell the beer on his breath. He swung wildly, hitting something and knocking away the weight pinning him to the wall. He scrambled away before his fath- before the _Alpha_ could get up and come after him again.

_S.W.A.T.~S.W.A.T.~S.W.A.T._

James Street was one of the most powerful people on the planet. The reason behind this being that he was classified as an Elemental, his powers being that he could control the Earth beneath his feet. He'd found out about them the night his father died. When he saw his mother's bullet take his father's life, he'd caused an earthquake. A minor one, he wasn't that powerful yet, but it was big enough to cause damage to small buildings and street lamps. Since then, he'd kept a tight reign on his powers, rarely letting them slip off their leash. He sometimes took damage, holding back the forces of Earth didn't come without consequences after all, but it was worth it to keep people safe.

Jim would kill himself if it meant he was saving others.

That was why Hondo Harrelson was the perfect protector.

Hondo was acutely tuned to handle the younger man, no matter how bad Jim spiraled into his head, Hondo had always been able to pull him out. They had a kind of brotherly bond that Jim had desperately needed. It was a roll that few people could fill but Hondo was damn good at it. Hondo had been a kind of parent to himself and his sister before, it wasn't hard to fall into the role once more for Jim.

It was also for the kid's safety. Elementals (being so rare) were highly prized, sold expensive on the black market. How did Hondo know that? Well, some years ago, before Hondo grew into his powers, he knew a girl with the power to manipulate lightning. Her classification was Molecular, but they treated her like an Elemental anyway. Suppression collars only worked so long until they started hurting the user, but that didn't matter to the buyers. Hondo hadn't been fast enough to save that girl, but he would make damn sure to be fast enough to save Jim if it was needed.

Hondo would protect Jim, the entire Pack would, which is why they'd Scent Marked him. Others needed to know that Jim wasn't looking for anyone, that he was protected by a Pack. Sadly, not all Alphas heeded to that subtle hint.

Jim had talked about some Alpha getting too close and trying to scent him, trying to form a Bond where Jim wasn't interested in making one. Maybe that's why Hondo was looking around, trying to see if he could spot the smaller teen. When the panic crashed into him from the Pack bond, he'd immediately ducked out of class, citing Pack Rights to his sympathetic Professor, and rushing off to the bathrooms. Hondo knew Jim had just come back from a mission, so he was probably still a bit ramped up. It would make it harder to find him, but not impossible. Hondo slipped into another bathroom and nearly hit Deacon Kay. "Deacon?"

"I felt him, Hondo. We all did. Chris is checking empty classrooms, Luca and Tan are hoping to find him in our dormitory. I checked with Mumford and Rocker **(1)** , they're looking too. Rocker said he was fine when I got back from the mission." Deacon replied.

Hondo appreciated that Deacon understood what needed to be done and what Hondo needed to hear at that time. Deacon was a good Second. "Alright. Let's go."

Deacon followed Hondo to the next bathroom, glancing around the hallway and checking storage closets and open classrooms. Hondo checked another bathroom, but found nothing more than mold someone had grown and old writing that said "Ecto was here" or "Superflarrow 4eva". Hondo spared a brief thought to his Null girlfriend at the writing, then shook his head. Jim was waiting. They needed to find him.

"Hondo!" Deacon called from a broom closet a door down.

Hondo came running. "Find him?"

Deacon nodded, "Chris, Luca, and Tan are on their way. He's not looking so good."

Hondo nodded and stepped into the closet. Jim had his head between his knees, hands wrapped around his legs, curled up in a ball with his body squeezed into the smallest, tightest corner he could manage, directly across from the door. Hondo knew a lot about Jim's past, he knew about his father, about the foster homes, about how many foster homes Jim had been through, and about how he felt responsible for his mother being in jail. Hondo was the best-suited person to talk to Jim right now. He stepped into the broom closet and murmured to Deacon, "Call the rest of the team. Use the phone, not the Pack Bond. He'll need all of us when we're done."

Deacon nodded and got his phone out.

"Hon-Hondo?" asked a small voice.

Hondo turned back to Jim. "I'm here, kid."

Jim peaked out from behind his knees, brown eyes wide and tearful. "Hondo, he came after me. I didn't mean to hit him."

Hondo knelt next to the younger, letting the door swing shut behind him, and set a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Slow down, Jim. Start from the beginning."

Jim sniffled, then nodded. "Okay."

_S.W.A.T.~S.W.A.T.~S.W.A.T._

Jim had been in class when the Alpha first started coming after him. Jim had been studying his notes, looking over the review for the test he'd missed while on a mission, and rotating a few small crystalized rocks in his hand (without his powers, he'd gotten into some trouble with this Professor for 'unnecessary' use of his abilities, he wasn't risking anything). The Alpha had come over and sat at the desk next to him. "Holt Anderson; Alpha, you may know me better as Laser Eye."

"James Street," Jim returned, not looking up from the papers he was looking over.

"You smell pretty great, you know," Holt stated. "You Omega?"

Jim cut him a side glare, then returned to his studying. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Hey, chill out, man. Just trying to make a conversation. You could loosen up some, babe. You wanna come back to my room? I could show you a good time."

Jim looked up, finally taking in the Alpha beside him. He was blonde, with crystal clear blue-green eyes, a bulky build, and big hands. Jim took a subtle whiff of the air and knew immediately that it wouldn't work. "I'm not interested, but thanks," he then went back to his studying.

The Alpha looked to say something else, but then the teacher called for Jim and he sighed, packing his review and notes away. He'd slacked off too much when he'd first gotten here, took too much for granted, and almost lost his position and his status as a Hero, it was only by the grace of God and a few good words put in by his Pack that he hadn't been _expelled_. He wasn't _ever_ taking that for granted again. Jim was exhausted, but it was worth it to be here.

He stood and followed the teacher out into the hall. "I appreciate you letting me retake the test, sir."

The teacher nodded, "Don't let this chance go to waste, Mr. Street. The world needs Stonewall just as much as it does the rest of its heroes."

Jim smiled and nodded, "Yes, sir."

The teacher let the door close, propping it open with a small box for when Street was done and began his lesson for the day, secure in the knowledge that Street would do fine.

It wasn't until lunch that Holt Anderson bothered him again, eyes glowing a faint red that came with both the Alpha territory and Holt's powers. Jim had been rotating the rocks in his hands again, with his powers this time and picking at his food. He was waiting for his Pack, rather impatiently, he wanted to talk to Chris about the mission they had coming up soon and now was as good a time as any.

Holt slid into the seat across from Jim and grinned. Jim took one look and shrank back, suddenly wishing for all the world to be anywhere but here. Holt spoke first, "Don't think we got to finish our earlier conversation."

"Listen, man, I said I'm not interested, let it go. I'm waiting for my Pack." Jim leaned away from Holt as he leaned in sniffing obviously. "Dude, what the Hell?"

Holt didn't pull back, he leaned in closer. "Stay still."

Jim backed further away. "I'm serious, man. Please leave me alone."

Holt did nothing of the sort, leaning in further as Jim pulled away. It was when Holt put his hands on Jim that he'd had enough. Holt had put his hand on his thigh, higher than any person should _ever_ go without permission. Jim shot up out of the chair and back away several paces, right into a solid warmth that made him flinch before he recognized the scent of his PackMates, Victor Tan and Dominique Luca.

Luca stepped forward while Tan set a hand on Jim's shoulder, being gentle in the face of whatever had startled his friend so badly. Luca's focus was on Holt Anderson. "You've overstayed your welcome. Leave."

Holt Anderson wasn't so brave in the face of two angry Beta males. He left with his metaphorical tail between his legs. Contrary to popular belief, a Beta wouldn't fold under Alphas unless they knew they couldn't win and this was a fight Luca and Tan knew very well they could win. They'd been on missions with tougher Inhumans than this asshole, it would be an easy thing to send him running.

The rest of the Pack came over, each wondering why Jim was so quiet, but not willing to push it. Jim would tell them when he was ready and because he trusted them with his wellbeing. He told them that night. They were in Hondo's room, it was Pack Night and they were watching the early 2000's Disney movies. They were a favorite for everyone, which made it perfect for movie night.

Jim had been quiet the rest of the day, leaving the Pack very worried about him. When he finally broke his silence, it was during movie night. "His name is Holt Anderson. He was talking to me earlier today, but I wasn't interested. I just wanted to take the test I missed and get back to the lesson."

Hondo spoke up, "What happened at lunch today, kid?"

Jim blinked back a few tears, he hated getting upset over this kind of stuff, but his brain wouldn't let it go. "He was trying to scent me. I kept backing away, telling him to back off, but he kept getting closer. He wouldn't leave me alone. He put his hands on me." Jim pulled his legs up, wrapping his arms around them and burying his face in his knees. "If Luca and Tan hadn't come when they did."

Hondo stood and moved to sit closer to Jim. Chris slipped her hand into his and laid her head on his shoulder. Deacon, Luca, and Tan moved in closer as well, each of them letting Jim know they were there. He wasn't alone anymore. Jim sniffled. The Pack had each been told at some length about his father, how awful he'd been, how he'd hurt and harmed him and his mother. They all knew how scared he felt when an Alpha cornered him. None of them wanted him to feel like that ever again.

Hondo glanced at Luca, who was closer to the closet and Luca nodded, standing slowly and heading to the wooden door. He opened it and pulled out blankets. The first one was weighted, just enough to ground whoever was using it. They usually used this one for those who were injured or having nightmares. Street's pain qualified as both right now. The rest of the blankets where regular blankets and he passed them out to the rest of the Pack.

Jim shivered again, tears streaming down his face with every blink of his eyes. "I was _so_ scared."

Chris looked at him, "You don't have to be afraid. We're here, we'll protect you."

The others echoed the same sentiments.

Jim smiled, sniffling again and nodding. "Thanks, guys. I appreciate it."

They'd gone to sleep not long after, all of them curled around Jim like they were dragons and he was a priceless gem. In a way, though, that's exactly what he was.

_SWAT~SWAT~SWAT_

Hondo listened patiently as Jim told him everything about Holt Anderson and how he'd come after him, even the things Hondo already knew. He listened and retained everything, filling it all away for later. He retained all the information knowing that this was Jim's last chance to stay in the Academy and keep his Hero status. If he lost his status here, he'd be branded as a Vigilante, an Anti-Hero, or a Villain **(2)** depending on the severity of his case.

The only thing Jim could be accused of was wanting to be a good son, being loyal to his mother, but even Hondo had limits and when Jim had endangered his teammates, dropping everything to run to his mother's aid, completely blind to her manipulation and uncaring of what she would ask of him in return, willing to run himself into the ground to please her, Hondo had seen enough. He'd gotten into the kid's face before hoping to save him from himself, but Jim wouldn't see reason, so Hondo had taken it to the school board. Jim had been taken off active duty, had been sent to do filing instead. He'd finally seen his mistakes and taken responsibility, apologizing profusely to each of his teammates, everyone he'd bailed on or who'd gotten hurt _because_ he bailed. Hondo had made good on his promise to the kid, put in a good word, requested that Jim be reconsidered for active duty again.

After Hondo's joint mission with a lady he had a bit of history with, he came back and found Jim had been placed on a probationary basis with his team. He could see the change in his youngest team member, Jim was more responsible and he didn't get into any more fights. He still went to visit his mother, but he no longer dropped everything for her, talking things out with Hondo before he went anywhere around his mother. Hondo made damn sure to protect Jim from as much as he could as often as he could.

Hondo gently wrapped his arms around Street as the younger stopped talking. "It's okay, Jim. I'm here."

Jim gripped Hondo's arm for dear life, hands shaking as he struggled to keep his powers reigned in while he was breaking completely apart. Hondo wished they could go out to the fields, let Jim feel everything without having to hold back, but the next bell would be ringing soon and they had limited time. So, for now, he let Jim break as much as he could. He murmured to Jim, letting him know he was here, letting him know he wasn't leaving.

"He reminded me of my Dad." Jim choked out eventually. "He cornered me and put his hands on me, he smelled like alcohol and it reminded me of Dad."

Hondo's arms tightened around Jim's body, "Your father can't hurt you any longer, Jim. Even if he could, I'm here. I'll protect you."

Jim nodded against Hondo's shoulder. "Okay."

The bell would ring soon and Hondo would pull Jim from the closet to the older's room. They'd meet the rest of the Pack there and spend the rest of the day there letting Jim calm down. He'd tell everyone the whole story, let them know why this had affected him so badly. Chris would want to go and kill Holt Anderson right there, but Jim would beg her not to go. She'd stay, curling around him like she was the only thing standing in the way of Jim's death and she'd be damned before she left him alone and scared. Luca, Tan, and Deac would look at him and silently ask for instruction. Hondo would tell them what he wanted to do about it and what he _would_ do about it. Later, the Pack would go to the fields and Jim would allow his powers of the leash he kept them on. They'd fix all of this.

But for now, Hondo was content with comforting Jim in the storage room, letting Jim calm himself down enough to get to Hondo's room. For now, Hondo reminded himself that Jim was here and safe, nothing could hurt him while Hondo was here. The sins of the father may affect the sons, but Hondo wouldn't let Jim hurt for something that wasn't his fault.

Over his dead body.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Mumford is a teacher, retired superhero. Rocker functions as a TA between missions. Both are friendly with Hondo's Pack but not part of it and both have a soft spot for Street.
> 
> (2) Larry Toth was kicked out of the Academy shortly after the events of 'the strong man stands up for himself, the stronger man stands up for others', he ends up being a Vigilante because of his torment of Omegas. Vigilantes are mostly bullies and most of the time they grow out of it. Anti-Heroes are kicked out and labeled as such because they have little regard for villains' lives and are willing to do things most Heroes won't, much like in Marvel or DC. Villains show bodily harm to themselves or others, hold little regard for human life in general and refuse to change their ways.


End file.
